Traços Humanos
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Zira leva seu humano de estimação, Ulisses, para passear no parque. Não contém spoilers. Fic baseada no livro, mas de fácil leitura para quem viu qualquer um dos filmes.


**N.A.:** A fic se passa no universo do livro O Planeta dos Macacos, de Pierre Boulle, mas não contém spoilers e é de fácil entendimento a qualquer um que tenha assistido qualquer um dos filmes.

Zira é retratada nos filmes antigos (e no de 2001 que infelizmente não fez jus a personagem) assim como Córnélios. A cena em questão não existe no livro. Eu particularmente acho estranho que Zira não tenha passado mais tempo com Ulisses enquanto ainda desvendava a estranha inteligência daquele humano.

Primeira fic do Planeta dos Macacos em português. É, sou louca, mas não vale virar fã depois do filme.

Projeto **Em Busca dos Personagens Perdidos 3**, Fórum _Marauders Map._

**Traços Humanos**

**Adriana Swan**

- AFASTE-SE DO HUMANO!

O grito sonoro do pai preocupada chamou a atenção dos poucos casais que passeavam pelo tranqüilo parque aquela hora da tarde. A pequena macaquinha havia se soltado da mão do pai e corrido curiosa para abraçar aquele belo espécime humano (igual aos de seus pequenos livros de fábulas), o que provocou um terror absoluto no pai que antecipou um possível ataque da besta selvagem em sua garotinha.

- Tudo bem, senhor, ele é domesticado – sorria a chimpanzé, segurando mais firme a coleira e fazendo um carinho em seu humano de estimação.

Ulisses, o humano em questão, estava devidamente sentado na grama do parque, nú me pêlo como era de costume, aproveitando os poucos momentos fora da jaula em que podia aproveitar a luz brilhante de Belteguese. Pelo menos uma vez por semana, Zira, a chimpanzé responsável pelo complexo de pesquisas onde Ulisses estava sendo criado, o trazia para respirar um pouco o ar da liberdade, enquanto ela se encontrava com seu noivo Cornélios, brilhante chipanzé cientista da região.

A criança macaca se jogou nos braços de Ulisses como se este fosse mais um personagem de seus livros de histórias, onde animais irracionais como os humanos podem falar e viver aventuras como se fossem macacos. Qualquer humano normal teria atacado aquela pequena criancinha símea em um instinto de proteção, mas para imenso alívio do macaco pai da garotinha, Ulisses estava bem longe de ser um humano normal, e com um gesto carinhoso, deixou que a menininha matasse sua curiosidade com ele antes de deixar que o pai a levasse, fazendo o próprio pai carinhos no cabelo do humano mansinho, cabelo que graças a super-proteção que gozava junto a Zira é um pouco mais bem tratado do que o normal para um humano.

Quando os dois foram embora, Zira fez um afago em Ullisses orgulhosa.

Os três se encontravam no meio do grande parque da cidade, sentados a sombra de uma árvore. Zira estava devidamente aconchegada nos braços de seu noivo, que por sua vez, mantinha-se escorado no tronco da árvore enquanto lhe fazia carícias. A pouco mais de um metro de distância (que era tudo que a corrente o permitia), estava Ulisses sentado, a coleira no pescoço o ligando-o por uma corrente até Zira que havia enrolado a outra ponta na mão, para ter certeza que ele não faria nada errado.

- Não sei o que vê nesses humanos – Cornélios começou, um tanto divertido pela cena da menininha – existem animais melhores de se criar. E mais inteligentes.

- Cornélios, sabe muito bem que humanos podem ser muito espertos se treinados da maneira certa. – Ela comentou bondosa – Principalmente este aqui. Tenho muitas esperanças com relação a este. Não acredito que possa duvidar das provas irrefutáveis que ele já demonstrou de possuir inteligência.

- Eu sei que a capacidade de Ulisses está acima da média esperada – ele concordou – mas um humano se mostrar capaz de aprender, não traz inteligência a sua raça. Afinal, apesar de ser uma proeza que Ulisses consiga pronunciar algumas sílabas e até palavras, vários outros amimais também conseguem isso e é tudo por meio da repetição, não da razão em si. Vide os papagaios.

Os argumentos do jovem cientista faziam sentido, mas Zira deixara de se preocupar com o sentido das coisas desde que encontrara Ulisses. Por sua vez, o humano brincava com a grama sob si, por hora olhando atentamente para o casal quando ouvira-os dizer seu nome.

Aquele olhar atento vindo de um simples humano, animal supostamente irracional, era suficiente para Zira esquecer o sentido das coisas.

- Você faz parecer que tudo que Ulisses sabe fazer é dar uma ou duas cambalhotas a mais que humanos adestrados por circos. – Ela retrucou, seu olhar preso na atenção dos olhos do humano que _parecia_ ter _total consciência_ de que o casal de macacos falava sobre ele.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer – ele retomou, desanimado, com a sensação que ela havia se ofendido por seu argumento. Não gostava de contrariar sua noiva.

- Ulisses não apenas repete, ele compreende e aprende com o que vê. – Seu tom agora era de reprovação ao se dirigir a ele – é capaz de solucionar problemas e fazer deduções. Olhe nos olhos dele! Não pode ver a razão ali?

Cornélios olhou nos olhos atentos do humano que os observava, como se tentando descobrir o que diziam. Era realmente perturbador encarar um humano que conseguia olhar em seus olhos, como um igual, como se fosse um macaco.

- Eu sei de suas esperanças, Zira – Cornélios continuou, fazendo um carinho no macio e cheiroso pêlo de sua noiva, - mas humanos, serão sempre humanos. Nunca serão racionais.

Uma angústia e desprezo fizeram o corpo de Zira estremecer junto ao dele. Humanos nunca serão racionais. Essa era uma realidade que Zira realmente gostava de negar e talvez esse fosse o motivo dela se apegar tanto aquele humano que demonstrara ser capaz de pensar. A chimpanzé tinha medo de admitir que talvez (e só talvez) tudo não passasse de uma ilusão sua, em meio a seu sonho de ver os humanos serem mais que apenas humanos.

- Cornélios... – ela começou depois de uma pausa, seu tom mais baixo que antes, demonstrando certa angústia – não acha que é muito egoísmo nosso achar que o macaco é o único Ser capaz de ser racional? Que nenhuma outra forma de vida seja dotada de uma razão ou mesmo de uma alma?

O chipanzé continuou os carinhos nos pêlos lisos de sua noiva deitada em seus braços. Sabia o quanto aqueles animais e as pesquisas eram importantes para sua garota. Eram o trabalho de sua vida.

- Talvez em algum outro lugar do espaço, algum outro planeta com condições de vida semelhantes ao nosso, possa existir vida racional e quem sabe até mais avançada que nossa civilização – ele respondeu com toda sua sinceridade de cientista – mas duvido que esses seres sejam humanos.

Zira nada respondeu. Com dois pequenos puxões na corrente de Ulisses, convidou o humano a se juntar a ela, coisa que ele fez animado. Ulisses se deitou na grama, ficando bem ao lado dos dois chimpanzés e possibilitando a Zira estender uma de suas grandes e delicadas patas para afagar-lhe o cabelo, enquanto o humano se mostrava manhoso ao toque, como um gato.

Zira e Cornélios, em silêncio, se perguntavam o que poderia estar passando na mente irracional do humano.

Ulisses se perguntava quando Zira entenderia que ele era tão racional quanto ela.


End file.
